


Blindsided

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blind!Mark, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was love at first sight for Jinyoung.For Mark, it was probably an entire different story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't go away, so here it is...

It was the first day of winter, the last dry leaves falling gently to the ground, when Jinyoung met Mark. The air felt crisp, the sun shining in the sky warming up the passersby who hurried down the sidewalks. The city felt alive, contrary to what winter usually brought - silence and the need to cuddle up in bed. 

Jinyoung was running late to his 9AM class, his bag of books being jostled at his side. He cursed at how his hair was going to be a mess, his hands desperately trying to tame it. His phone was vibrating in his pocket, Wonpil probably wondering where he was and mocking him for his unusual behavior. It was unlikely of Jinyoung to be late - to all of his friends he was the _punctuality freak_. Unfortunately, that morning his clock had decided to bid its goodbye to the world, leaving a panicked Jinyoung to wonder if he could make it in time without having to skip breakfast. He had soon realized that if he wanted to arrive in class at a reasonable time he would have had to skip showering too, and Park Jinyoung was not about that kind of life. 

A red light turned green and he could finally cross the road, trying his best not to bump into the old lady in front of him who was walking so _agonizingly slow_. Jinyoung avoided a business woman who had her hands full of take-away coffee, when he reached the sidewalk. He steered right, his eyes momentarily falling on the sign of the nearest music store. He spent one fraction of a second too long admiring the collection of vinyls that could be seen from the window, when he bumped into someone. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’m-” 

His words got stuck in his throat when he saw who he had so ungracefully collided with. 

“Uh, it’s okay…” 

Jinyoung blinked at the man who was in front of him. His light brown hair shimmered under the sun rays, framing his features in a delicate way. His brows were furrowed in confusion, eyes hidden behind a pair of reflective sunglasses. What caught his attention more than anything though, was how the guy was holding a cane in his hand. 

Jinyoung could have hit himself upside the head if he could. The clock was ticking away, and his class was probably well underway. He could always ask the notes to Wonpil, even though his friend’s handwriting was a hassle to decypher. Yet, he felt bad leaving the stranger who he had bumped into and who had some clear visual impairment just like that.

A group of rowdy middle school students stormed by in that exact moment, bumping into one another in a sort of mindless game. Jinyoung immediately reached out to the guy who was almost being run over by the disordinate mass of teenagers. 

His grip was secured around the other man’s arm, when he muttered something about disrespectful youth. At that, Jinyoung was surprised to hear a tinkling laugh. 

“Thank you. Could you just...” He waved his cane around, indicating that he was probably looking for the bumpy path on the sidewalk that helped him navigate his way around.

Jinyoung hurriedly ushered him towards the right direction. “Do you need help?”

“Oh don’t worry, you’ve done more than enough.” The stranger smiled, and Jinyoung wondered at how pretty the sight was. 

“I bumped into you in the first place though. I’m really sorry for that.” 

The brown haired man shook his head. “It can happen. It’s not like I can keep an eye out for myself.” 

Jinyoung looked up from where he was checking to see if the sidewalk was free of any more interferences. Did the guy just make a _joke_ about his blindness? 

“Have a good day.” He said.

Jinyoung nodded, a bit shaken by the guy’s light hearted behavior. “Yeah… See you… Wait! I mean, have- have a good day, you too!” 

The man laughed heartily, waving a hand in the general direction of Jinyoung. His smile was indeed a sight to behold.

* * *

That first meeting had left quite an impression on Jinyoung, but days flew by in a whirlwind of lessons, essays and extracurricular activities that left him close to no time to delve on that strange man he had so casually met on the streets. Winter was slowly but steadily approaching, the winds getting colder and the first flakes of snow fluttering in the air. 

Wonpil had convinced Jinyoung to go study at his new favorite café, a cozy shop tucked away in a rarely frequented corner of campus. Jinyoung found the place lovely, even though the lattes tasted incredibly sweet. 

They were trying to understand why Statistics was even a class needed for a degree in Literature, when the little bell above the entrance door jingled. Jinyoung lifted his tired eyes towards the new customers who presented a more interesting sight than the Gauss’ curves on his laptop. He was surprised to see a very familiar walking cane skittering across the floor.

“Is everything alright?” Wonpil questioned, staring between Jinyoung and the guy who had just entered the shop. 

“Ah, yes, it’s- I’ll be back in a sec, okay?”

Wonpil simply stared as his friend got up from his seat, almost spilling his Americano on his notes. 

Jinyoung had no idea what he was doing. He tentatively walked up to the man he had met a couple of weeks prior, taking in his appearance. This time he wasn’t wearing sunglasses, but his eyes were closed, eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly against his cheeks. 

“Hi.” 

The man startled, turning his head to the side. “Oh, I’m sorry, am I in the way?” 

“No, I saw you enter and- and-” Jinyoung was getting tongue tied, realizing how pink the guy’s cheeks were, probably because of the biting cold outside. “We bumped into each other? Some time ago?” 

If there was one thing Jinyoung wasn’t that good at, it was smooth talk. Especially when it came to people with pretty smiles and soft looking cheeks. 

“Ah, I remember your voice!” 

Jinyoung relaxed at the fact that the man recognized him. He hadn’t really thought about anything when he had left Wonpil alone at their table, marching mechanically towards a stranger that he had met _once_ on the streets.  
Wow, his poor sleeping schedule was evidently damaging his brain.

“Do you need anything?” 

“No, I-”

Right. He had to keep up a conversation now that he had started it. His eyes flew in the direction of the counter where the barista was busy organizing cups, when he saw the big blackboard hung on the wall where all the drinks were written. 

“Do you want me to read you the menu?” 

A pair of eyebrows shot up, the guy looking visibly surprised at the suggestion. Silence stretched on a little longer, Jinyoung ready to make a sprint back and out of the shop. He could feel the awkwardness creeping up the back of his neck, surely in the form of a _bold_ flush, when the man smiled.

“Sure, have a go. Do they have any good lattes here?”

Jinyoung carefully read the different flavors that the place offered, letting the guy know that they liked to go overboard with the sugar. Once he was done, he turned to stare at him, noticing how he was seemingly spaced out, his head tilted to the side to listen to Jinyoung. Eventually he snapped out of his daze.

“That’s okay, I like sweets. Ummm, I’ll go for the caramel one, I guess.”

He called over for the barista, letting her know his choice. When she asked him for his name he replied with _Mark_. Jinyoung tucked the information away.

They were back to standing in silence, the sound of machines whirring in the background. Jinyoung, feeling more confident, directed some more questions at Mark, curious about what he was doing in that hole-in-the-wall café. Apparently, he had dropped by to meet with a friend who had only recently found a job in that same shop. 

As if on cue, a stocky guy came _skipping_ out of the staff room, loudly greeting Mark. He latched on his arm, saying how sorry he was that he had made him wait. Mark laughed, hitting his friend’s chest with his hand. Jinyoung curiously regarded the exchange between the two. When the barista called Mark’s name, letting him know that his drink was ready, Jinyoung reached out for the cup. At the same exact time as the other guy did. 

“Uh? Do you know him, Mark?”

“My name is Park Jinyoung, nice to meet you.” 

Jinyoung could only watch as the stranger and his superhuman-like reflexes grabbed a hold of the caramel latte before he even could so much as brush his fingers against the cup. 

“Jackson Wang! Nice to meet you. I’m Mark’s one and only best friend.” 

“Jaebum is my best friend too.” Mark gently murmured.

“Yes, but! I’m your _best_ best friend.” 

Their banter went on for a little longer, Mark trying to contain Jackson’s exuberance. They could almost look like an odd duo, but Jinyoung caught the way that Jackson - with a hand on Mark’s elbow - would ever so slightly direction his friend so that he was not in the way of the customers passing by. 

Eventually Jackson turned to Jinyoung, wanting to know how he had gotten to know Mark. And Jinyoung attempted his best at recounting the story of how they met, praying that it didn’t sound as awkward as he was feeling. From time to time, his eyes would even trail to take in the way Mark would skim his fingertips over the rim of his latte, searching for the opening in the plastic lid. He would then take the cup to his lips with the utmost care and cutely sip.

Someone called Jinyoung’s name from behind his shoulders, the man turning around in surprise. Wonpil was wearing an expression a mix between annoyance and amusement. Jinyoung had totally forgotten the existence of his friend. And of his studies. _What are you turning into, Park Jinyoung?_

Just like that, he excused himself, bidding his goodbyes to Mark and Jackson. Once he was back sitting at his table, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the way the two walked away arm in arm. 

“So?” 

Wonpil was gnawing at the end of his pencil to contain his grin. 

“So what?” Jinyoung was feeling defensive for some reason. 

His friend shrugged. “You tell me.” 

“Don’t be a smartass. Did you manage to solve problem eight?”

With a loud sigh, Wonpil let the topic be changed, knowing better than to poke Jinyoung like that. If his friend wanted to tell him something, he eventually would. 

In most cases, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow was piling up in the streets and parks, covering the city in a gentle fuzz. Schools had been closed for the day, the weather too unpredictable to risk letting kids out of their houses. Yet - rightfully so - they were fully bundled up and scampering in their backyards to play with snowballs or build snowmen. 

In a moment of nostalgia, Jinyoung wished he could be a kid again. Screw being an adult. It sucked. He wanted to whine until his mum cooked him his favorite meal, or his sisters let him watch his favorite shows. Who cared about taxes and higher education. 

Sighing, he realized that he indeed care about the latter. And that was why he was venturing the winter weather, covered from head to toe with layers of shirts and pants and his thickest boots - he cursed though when he realized that he had forgotten to bring his gloves. His study group was meeting to review before an upcoming exam, so he couldn’t pass up. 

As he was making his way through campus, he caught sight of a familiar head of dark hair. Mark was crouching, hands playing with the snow at his feet, his cane was placed beside him. Jinyoung spotted Jackson too; he was quite a few steps away, talking to a group of people. 

With an amused smile on his face, Jinyoung approached the lone boy. 

“Yes?” Mark lifted his head, tilting it to the side. 

Jinyoung’s mouth fell open in surprise. “How did you know I was here?”

Mark smiled brightly, the tip of his nose as red as his mittens. “I’m blind, not deaf. I heard your steps in the snow.”

There was quite a heap of freshly fallen snow, its appearance suddenly appealing to Jinyoung too. He crouched next to his… friend? Jinyoung wasn’t sure it was appropriate to call Mark like that yet, but he felt like they well on their way to become such. 

“What are you doing here? Having fun?” Jinyoung couldn’t contain the affection from seeping into his words. 

“You bet.” Mark reached out to take a small amount of snow in his hands. He patted it to mold it into a poor example of a ball. “I love the sound that snow makes. It’s scrunchy.” 

For a moment Jinyoung wondered if Mark had ever seen the snow before losing his sight. He really wished he could ask, but the question seemed oddly personal. 

They kept on playing around longer, silence of a comfortable kind stretching on between them. Jinyoung had his mouth opened, ready to engage in more conversation, when Jackson’s voice trilled from behind their backs. 

“Here I am! Sorry if I kept you waiting- Oh! Hello, Jinyoung right?”

Jinyoung got to his feet, helping Mark too and handing him his cane. The former wanted to smile at how endearing Mark looked with snow sticking to his knees and mufflers. 

“Hey Jackson, nice to meet you again.”

Jackson beamed at him, before fussing over Mark, brushing his clothes like a mother hen. The latter pouted, vaguely batting his friend’s hands away. Once they were all set to each go their own way, Mark’s meek voice called out for Jinyoung. 

“We- we are going to meet with a friend. Do you want to join us?” Each word was spoken with softness, like Mark was afraid of scaring Jinyoung away with his question. Jackson, standing beside him, raised his eyebrows - he looked taken aback by his friend’s question. 

“Thank you but… I am meeting with my study group. I should really…” 

“Yes, okay, you- It’s okay. Catch you later, I guess?” 

“Sure. Catch you later.” 

Mark squeaked out a weak _bye_ , before he let himself be dragged away by Jackson.

* * *

The campus library was becoming both Jinyoung’s second house and eligible burial site. He was spending so much of his time in there that even the stranger sitting beside him threw him pitiful glances whenever she packed his stuff to leave a strained Jinyoung to spend who knows how many more hours rotting away on his chair. 

Jinyoung must have been a _sight_ \- bags under his eyes, ruffled hair and a prominent five-o’clock-shadow on his chin - when he left the library on Friday. He felt like a rag and all he wanted to do was sleep the weekend away. But the heavens had other plans for him when, out of nowhere, a body slammed right into him. 

“Jinyoung!” 

A short, muscular guy grabbed him by the shoulders, smiling up at him. 

“Hey, Jackson.” 

“Woah, man. You look ill. As in _bad_ ill.”

“Thanks.” Jinyoung mumbled.

The two of them had been bumping into each other quite often on campus, especially when Wonpil insisted on dragging Jinyoung to the café where Jackson worked too. However, he hadn’t been seeing Mark that often; Jackson explained how he attended special classes off campus. 

“We’re having a little get together tomorrow. Jaebum and Mark will be there, and I’m sure that they’d both be happy if you joined too. _Especially_ Mark.” Jackson said the last sentence with a wink, making Jinyoung blush. 

“I don’t know, I really need to rest, and I have a revision on Sunday morning-” Jinyoung listed off on his fingers. 

“That sounds marvelous, I’m sure you had a lot of fun activities planned for this weekend,” Jinyoung hated Jackson’s sass. “But. _Mark_ really wanted to see you. No pun intended.” 

Jinyoung bit on his bottom lip. He knew that his interest in Mark must not have been exactly subtle, but Jackson had picked up on it too fast for his liking. 

“I- Okay, I’ll be there.”

God, why was Jinyoung so weak? Where were _his morals_? 

Jackson released a shout of victory, giving Jinyoung directions to Jaebum’s house. He told him that he could even bring some friends if he wanted, before he took off in the direction of the campus gym. 

That was how Park Jinyoung, on a late Saturday evening, found himself knocking at a very unfamiliar door with Wonpil right behind his back. His hands were sweaty and he couldn’t stop nibbling on his lower lip. Wonpil lightly smacked his shoulder, prompting his friend to _just knock, for heaven’s sake_. 

The door flew open to reveal a guy who sported a quite intense stare. His ears were lined with piercings and he emitted an intimidating aura. 

“Can I help you?” 

Jinyoung gulped, Wonpil piping in right away.

“This is Jinyoung, I’m Wonpil. Jackson invited us over.”

A smirk wormed its way on the guy’s face, before he opened the door wider to let them in.

“Come in. I’m Jaebum, by the way.” He fixed his gaze on Jinyoung. “And you must be Mark’s friend.”

His words were meant to sound polite, but Jinyoung couldn’t help hearing the protective undertone to them. He answered with a stiff smile, not trusting his voice yet. 

Jaebum lived in a cozy apartment, a small place with a nice view on the neighborhood. They were lead into the living room, Jackson and Mark already sitting at one of the couches. Aside from them there was another person that Jinyoung had never seen before, a boy that must have been their age with a square smile that reminded him of Wonpil’s one. 

In true Jackson fashion, he welcomed them with crushing hugs, Jinyoung introducing him to his best friend. They got introduced to Youngjae too, the smiley guy who waved at them. Once they all got comfortable, they all settled that they were hungry and Mark couldn’t be moved from wanting to order pizza. Jaebum set off to call takeout, Jackson roped Wonpil into a heated discussion and Jinyoung felt like he could finally greet Mark properly. 

“Hey.” He touched Mark’s shoulder to let him know where he was.

“Hey yourself.” 

Jinyoung took a moment to appreciate Mark’s features up close. His closed eyes reminded him of those princesses who waited for their true love’s kiss. He felt his ears heating up. Where did that thought even come from?! 

“How are you doing? You sound tired.” 

Jinyoung’s mouth curled up in a smile. “Considered that I haven’t had a full night of sleep yet, I’m holding up pretty well. How about you?” 

Mark furrowed his brows. He asked why was that the case, and Jinyoung explained him his strenuous period of exams - he didn’t go into details about how his bedroom had been looking like a dumpster, with all the stacked cups of finished coffee and papers. 

“Please look after yourself more. That sounds exhausting.”

They were speaking in hushed tones, and Jinyoung had no idea why. Yet, it felt like they were sharing secrets, Mark’s mellow voice washing over him with ease. It was exciting and relaxing at the same time. 

“Pizza is here!” Someone announced, and Jinyoung jerked back from how close he was sitting to Mark. Wonpil caught his eyes, sending him a subtle wink. 

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A stack of DVDs was thrust in Jaebum’s hands, when Jackson and Youngjae got into the umpteenth squabble over what Disney movie was better. 

“If you guys don’t stop now, I’ll kick you both out.” Jaebum pointed to his two friends and then to the main door. 

Youngjae pouted, plopping down on the couch. “Let’s have Mark decided then.” 

“We have two new friends over, why don’t we let them decide?” Jaebum looked pointedly at Jinyoung and Wonpil, rising his eyebrows. 

“Jinyoungie, what do you wanna watch?” Mark asked him. Some time during the night he had asked Jinyoung if it was okay to use the nickname because _it sounded cute, just like him when he whined_. Useless to say that Jinyoung agreed almost too fast at the suggestion. 

“Ummm… Fight Club?” 

Youngjae and Jackson groaned, whilst Mark’s face lit up. 

“Ugh, but the subtitles are too fast!” Youngjae lamented; Jinyoung marveled at the strange remark, choosing not to comment on it. 

“Good job, Jinyoung, you chose one of Mark’s favorite movies.” Jackson goaded, throwing chips at Mark. The latter frowned when he felt them it him, trying his best to throw them back, but having them land on Jaebum’s head. Wonpil laughed at how the latter growled in annoyance at his best friends’ antics. 

Eventually they got the movie set up and settled comfortably to watch it. Quite some time into the storyline, Jinyoung’s curiosity got the best of him. 

“Mark?” He whispered.

“Mhm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.” Mark tilted his head to the side. 

“I don’t want to sound… umm… I’m just curious you know, how-” 

“How do blind people watch movies?” 

Jinyoung winced at the way Mark could guess what he was getting at. The brown haired man continued on, unperturbed by the question. 

“Well, there’s not much to see to begin with. The audio is enough for me. Fight Club’s got some kickass writing too; I like the narration.” 

Jinyoung hummed in understanding, turning back to the movie. In a moment of craziness, he closed his eyes, focusing on the audio track. He opened them soon enough.

“It’s impressive.”

Mark made a confused sound. “What is?”

“You. How you just… do it.”

Mark smiled at the ground, a blush rising to his cheeks. Jinyoung wondered if it was an illusion coming from the television in front of them. 

“This is my reality. I just live with it.”

Jinyoung turned to the movie once more, a fight scene blaring on screen. He closed his eyes.

“I listen to the music, the sounds, the acting… You can just tell how tough Brad Pitt looks just by his voice.” 

They both chuckled at that, Jinyoung concentrating on all those things that Mark had mentioned. It wasn’t easy, it took a great effort to him, especially when he could just lift his eyelids and _look_. But he didn’t. In his little way, Jinyoung wanted to get to know Mark better, and even something as simple as this seemed like a step in that direction. 

The movie was reaching its end, a loud explosion startling Jinyoung, who squeezed the first thing that he found, which turned out to be Mark’s hand. Embarrassment hit him like a freight train, Mark laughing at his reaction - Jackson had a similar one though, and so did Wonpil, who only liked to _act_ tough. 

As Jinyoung was hyper aware of Mark’s fingers laced with his, he thought that they may have been walking in the right direction after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact: they also provide movies with "Audio Description", which will vocally describe certain scenes in movies where there isn't enough dialogue/narration.


End file.
